Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(r+3)+8(4+6r)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{r+3}{)} + 8(4+6r) $ $ {4r+12} + 8(4+6r) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 4r+12 + {8(}\gray{4+6r}{)} $ $ 4r+12 + {32+48r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4r + 48r} + {12 + 32}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {52r} + {12 + 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {52r} + {44}$ The simplified expression is $52r+44$